Under Cover
by MoarNao
Summary: Natsuki's a new transfer student! Wait what? Who's Len? Mass confusion and this story is officially back from the dead. ShizNatty goodness from the grave!
1. Wishing Out Punishment

I do not own Mai-Hime or any of the characters represented in the anime/manga. If I did ShizNat would be apparent and very very hot.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wishing out Punishment**

**

* * *

**So for anyone who read this before… sorry for the fact I haven't updated in like… ever but I wasn't all that happy with the way I was writing I like to think I've grown up and gotten smarter since then xD. But anyway I revised pretty much everything changing a couple things and keeping some things the same. This stories gonna be pretty much fluff now with some semblance of a plot. Also if you read my New Love story you may notice it'll disappear soon as I take it down and put it in storage pretty much.

Ok then… I think I covered everything maybe sorta :p anyway the next two chapters will be out really soon… like tomorrow soon and then I'll get a move on with my next chapter.

Anywho~ onward!

* * *

The bell rang signaling the beginning of class. A raven haired individual walked unhurriedly toward the entrance of Fuka Academy, as the person in question entered the school some last minute stragglers stopped to stare at the new face that passed. They stared until that raven head disappeared into the office. Of course then they realized they were standing there for no reason and they were late and ran off to their respective classes.

Inside the office the secretary looked up and said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Kruger Len, this is my first day at the Academy, I haven't gotten my schedule since I'm coming mid-term. I called yesterday and the director said to come to the office when I got here," answered the young man with raven hair.

The secretary now took the time to give the student her proper attention; she looked him up and down and grinned. **I have a feeling this kids going to stir up some trouble, and by trouble I mean hormones, **thought the secretary while smirking.

"Of course Kruger-san I'll get that for you right now, ok let's see you're a sophomore correct?", she asked while still smirking.

"Yes," answered the boy uncertainly, slightly disturbed by her grin.

As she walked to the back room to grab the schedule she cataloged the boys features: he had to be about 5'7, with raven hair that went just above his shoulders. He was small for a sixteen year old boy, and his eyes were the brightest emerald she had ever seen and he had such a feminine face. **Definitely going to be a heartbreaker.**

"Ok, your homeroom teacher is…Miss Sugiura in room 214 so you're on the second floor, Ok?", asked the secretary as she walked back into the room and gave him his schedule.

"Ah, thank you for your help," he said bowing.

"Have a nice first day Kruger-san," said the secretary.

* * *

He walked into the hallway again and began walking in the direction the secretary had pointed, when he came to the door to room 214 he paused, took a deep breath and opened the door. Just as he stepped inside a redhead pounced on him and dragged him to the front of the class. He noticed everyone staring at him and most of the girls were swooning much to his astonishment, I mean he didn't even look like a guy in his opinion.

In fact it was moments like this that made him briefly hate his father. Why he hated his father? Well that's simple…Len Kruger was not entirely what he seemed; in fact…he wasn't a he at all. Nope "he" was a she, and her real name was Natsuki Kuga. Natsuki was being forced by her father to pretend to be a boy and to top it all off…use a different surname!

But her father had his reasons for doing this to her and while she didn't like it she knew there was no other way. Two months ago his beloved wife and her loving mother, Kuga Saeko was murdered and on her body was a note left behind stating that this was just the beginning. Her dad owned one of the top 5 businesses in Japan; Kuga Co. and his company ranked 4th. They traded in motorcycles, specifically they thought up, planned, and manufactured Ducati's; then they sold them to motorcycle racing companies.

Kuga Satoru was a notorious pushover when it came to his daughter but when she raised a fuss about being forced to go into his version of witness protection he wouldn't budge. That fact alone made Natsuki go along with his annoying plan… I mean if he would buy her duel pistols just because she asked nicely and pouted… then he must mean serious business when he outright denied her even though she begged to stay. While he was being stern at the moment there were some things he couldn't deny her, her precious Ducati made especially for her by him on her 16th birthday, and her unnatural and unhealthy addiction… mayonnaise.

So here she was… men's clothes, black wig, and living in an apartment she paid for with money that was wired to her account. Of course the money was untraceable wired through countless accounts and firewalls before it reached her (at this point she thought her father was having just a little too much fun).

Natsuki loved her father, but come on! Why did she have to go to school on an island?

* * *

So…standing in front of the class "he" bowed and introduced "himself". And after she was directed to her seat she found that the people who sat…next to her, in front of her and behind her were completely and undeniably crazy / annoying. She decided that based on the fact that they all wanted to get to know her even after she had pointed her "Kuga Death Glare" in their direction and ignored them when they talked and never said a word.

Natsuki was a loner she had never had any "real" friends because she figured they were only interested in her because her family was rich. So she distanced herself from others to the point that people avoided her (and her glare) but that didn't stop the stares and occasional idiot. She was often called "The Ice Princess" but never to her face as she also had a reputation to knock out anyone who pissed her off.

However the crazy girls decided that no matter what they would befriend this Len Kruger. So Tokiha Mai pumped her fist into the air in determination, while Senoh Aoi pulled out her notepad and pencil and Harada Chie pulled out her phone to start research on the new student.

Natsuki who was getting annoyed by the constant question and glances was ecstatic that the bell had finally rang; so ecstatic that she bolted out of the room and down the hallway.

However…Chie and Aoi were hot on her tail so she kept running.

"Kruger-san! Wait for us!" yelled Chie as she waved her arm as if she was strolling casually towards a friend.

Natsuki just glared over her shoulder before she turned a corner without looking and slammed into a blond girl with an extremely large forehead and knocked her to the floor.

"Haruka-chan are you ok?" asked a mousey brown haired girl to the big foreheaded one.

"Argh, you pooligan! Why are you running around!" yelled Haruka as she jumped to her feet.

"Hooligan, Haruka-chan," muttered the mousey girl.

"That's what I said Yukino!" boomed Haruka.

Natsuki who was a little dazed just stood there staring at them. Aoi and Chie who had finally caught up looked at who she was talking to and pretended to just keep walking, Chie even whistled a little tune while trying to look innocent.

Haruka who had temporarily forgotten the "hooligan" turned back to her and grabbed her wrist and start pulling her down the hall with Yukino jogging behind.

"Where are you taking me?" asked "Len".

"To the student council room of course you boron, I'm not allowed to wish out punishment anymore because of that stupid toilet incident, so the president has to wish out all the punishments," snorted Haruka angrily before she started mumbling "Damn Bubuzuke woman, her and obsessive tea drinking and smirking… and…*mumble mumble*."

"Moron and dish, Haruka-chan," Yukino said faintly and was completely ignored as Haruka continued to mumble about tea.

Natsuki who had a hard time understanding the crazed girl talking to herself so she turned to the semi-sane one. She labeled her as semi-sane because no sane person would hang around the obnoxious lion.

**Hehe obnoxious lion… it fits so well, where do I come up with this stuff**, she thought smirking.

As they arrived at the Student Council Room Haruka ripped open the door and threw Natsuki in and then boomed," You! Bubuzuke-woman, here's another looligan to be punished."

"Hooligan, Haruka-chan," said Yukino patiently.

Natsuki then looked up from her crouched position on the floor and right into ruby red eyes...

"Ara, Ara…"

* * *

Omake time~~~

Chie: This is the most insulting thing since that one time!

Author: Uh? What one time? *looks to Aoi* Translate D:

Aoi: I onno *shrugs*

Chie: *sighs dramatically* Woe is me… nobody knows my sorrow…

Author: What the hell o.O

Chie: I'd like to point out I don't need to act innocent. Oh and also I'm not crazy! Now. Repeat "Chie is not crazy" or I'll post this picture of you grinding all up on…

Author: *hurridly clamps a hand on her mouth* ;. …Chie… is… Not… Sane… *breaks her phone*

Chie:…..omg… omg… omg… AOI OMG OMG OMG… Damn that had our smex tapes on it.

Aoi:…What smex tapes? o.o

Chie: Uh… nevermind gotta go stalk some innocent person I don't know! Toodles *runs like hell*

Author: Hmm… no fair I wanna see…

Aoi: ._.

* * *

A/N: Importante!~ :D

As some of you may have noticed this is almost like a filler with little to no person to person interaction. That'll change in the next chapter, but I had to get Natsuki's situation out there or it's almost like a cross dresser story hehe. As for the shortness I said it was kinda fillerish next one will be longer.


	2. Uh Oh

**Chapter 2: Uh Oh**

* * *

Mmk so I just uploaded Chapter 1 and here's chapter two, BUT! Don't get uber used to immediate updates. These are just revised chapters where I make them suck less. I do have a life and sadly it comes first. :/

* * *

Gasp! It's a review of last chappie~

As they arrived at the Student Council Room Haruka ripped open the door and threw Natsuki in and then boomed," You! Bubuzuke-woman, here's another looligan to be punished."

"Hooligan, Haruka-chan," said Yukino patiently.

Natsuki then looked up from her crouched position on the floor and right into ruby red eyes...

"Ara, Ara…"

* * *

Natsuki was just sitting on the floor she couldn't take her eyes off the girl with red eyes…that is until Haruka smacked the back of her head…

"Ow! Hey watch it!" Natsuki griped.

"What are you gaking at?" she boomed.

"Gawking, Haruka-chan," Yukino said quietly.

"That's what I said!" Haruka said as she lifted Natsuki up from the floor by the back of her shirt.

"Now Haruka what is this all about?" asked the red eyed girl.

"Look at him you bubuzuke-onna! He isn't even wearing the uniform and he was running in the halls he deserves some punishment," Haruka yelled.

Natsuki who as still being held up by her shirt glared at Haruka before saying," I don't have a uniform yet you bimbo, I just got here."

"Why you…"

"Ara, so you're the new student…your name is Kruger Len correct?" asked the girl sitting behind the desk.

That's when Yukino cut in, she decided to answer instead of Haruka… she knew she would be yelling," Yes Shizuru-san."

Natsuki (who was still in midair) just stared at the girl behind the desk… she was beautiful and her voice… Natsuki shivered just thinking about it.

**Kyoto-ben… her voice is so pretty… and so is she… I cannot believe I just thought that talk about cheesy, Natsuki scoffed.**

**This boy, there is something strange about him… I know I don't like boys so why on earth am I attracted to those startling emerald eyes… is it my imagination or is he… hmm I may have to keep a close watch on this one… fufufu, thought Shizuru.**

"Now Kruger-san why exactly were you running through the halls?" asked Shizuru.

"Ahh…I was trying to get away from Harada-san and Senoh-san, they were pestering me about things that don't concern them," said Natsuki gruffly while crossing her arms.

"Grr those two…they are at it again, we have to find some way to stop them," Haruka grumbled.

"Speaking of stopping… how about you let me go already your stretching my shirt. Gah dumb lion!" snorted Natsuki.

Shizuru just smiled at Natsuki and Haruka's banter while internally she was debating why the new student caught her interest.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE FOOL? GRR IM NOT A LION AND FOR THAT YOUR SCHOOL LIFE WILL BE A LIVING HELL!" screamed Haruka while Natsuki covered her ears and squirmed.

"It's…oh…never mind," Yukino said faintly as she realized she didn't mess up any words.

Natsuki was surprised and slightly deaf now since Haruka was screaming in her ear. Shizuru was just amused and she didn't even attempt to hide it behind her perfect mask.

**Geez…much louder and she would have broken the sound barrier…or my eardrums, thought Natsuki.**

Haruka then rudely tossed Natsuki to the floor as she stalked over to Shizuru who was still calmly sitting at her desk, and slammed her palms down on the table making Yukino and Natsuki jump. Shizuru however was expecting it and before she brought her palms down had scooped up her tea.

"Now now Haruka-san no need to get testy", Shizuru said with a grin while sipping her tea.

"Just give this little boron some punishment and we can all be on our way! I have spent too much time on this ibiot there are other students to be punished!" screamed Haruka… again.

"Moron…and idiot, Haruka-chan," whispered Yukino.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" yelled Haruka…again x2.

**This girl needs to shut the hell up, and learn to say her words right…mou why do I always get myself into these situations? Natsuki asked herself.**

Shizuru sighed, she was tired of Haruka's yelling and the day wasn't even half over… might as well just give her what she wanted.

"Kruger-san as punishment for…running in the halls and not wearing your uniform (**which I know isn't your fault but Haruka will complain unless I add it, she thought sighing.)** and well whatever else Haruka said, you will have detention today and tomorrow…with **(this would be a good time to find out more about you Kruger-san) **me."

**Hmm, detention with the hot student council president doesn't sound so bad, WAIT did I say hot? I meant…uhhh? Ok I don't know what I meant…oh who cares, thought Natsuki.**

"Whatever", Natsuki said pulling a face, since she was unsatisfied with her thoughts.

* * *

Mid Chap Omake:

Haruka: WHAT IS THIS NOBSENSE! I DO NOT MESS UP WORDS THAT SIMPLE! *goes on a rampage on a tiny model of Tokyo the Art students made*

Author: ROFL… go Haruka go! Yeah! Yeah!

Yukino: *facepalms* I give up. *Turns on her laptop and boots up iTunes and starts "Ultimate Orgy of Homosexuality" and runs over and helps*

Author: *Chokes on air and keels over* Arrrgh CareBear Cuuum Bleeeeehhhhh GAG-RIFIC. Time to gasm a flowing river of skittles!

TASTE THE RAINBOW

* * *

**WHAT? Why is that bubuzuke-onna taking over his detention that's really strange I wonder what she's thinking. She better not go easy on him, Haruka grumbled to herself.**

**Shizuru-san…why? This is very not like you. You have never agreed to give detention to a boy before... girls yes… but that's kinda obvious why since all you do usually is tease and flirt with them. This is strange, thought Yukino.**

"Hmph, so where do I go for these dumb detentions anyway… and what am I going to be doing?" asked Natsuki grumpily yet also strangely excited. **Ok so not normal to be excited for detention.**

"You will come here… and you will probably be helping me with my duties Kruger-san," said Shizuru happily.

**God…that accent it's driving me insane it's TOO sexy(downright orgasmic), **_**sigh**_** and what's this look I'm getting from everyone? Natsuki asked herself.**

Naturally Natsuki was getting a look from all the girls in the room, Haruka was giving her and Shizuru a suspicious look while Yukino was giving her a confused look that she didn't understand, **Did I do something strange?** and Shizuru…well she was just staring at her with a mischievous grin on her face.

**That's weird, why is everyone looking at me? Suspicious, thought Natsuki.**

Just then they heard a knock on the door, and Shizuru politely invited the person in. Natsuki who didn't even care to see who the person was just continued looking at Shizuru, she saw a brief look that just screamed annoyed pass onto Shizuru's face for a fraction of a second before it was gone and her mask was back in place.

"Ara Ara, what can I help you with Marguerite-san," asked Shizuru.

"Ahh F-Fujino-san me and a couple other girls were wondering if you would like to have lunch with me…I-I mean us!" Tomoe stuttered with a blush covering her face.

Haruka rolled her eyes and scoffed, Yukino looked uncomfortable and Natsuki decided that everyones reaction was interesting and she decided to actually look at this Tomoe girl.

**I wonder why Shizuru looked annoyed when this girl came in, wait! Could it be…? This girl is a fangirl isn't she…god the stuttering and the blushing she's got to be a crazed fangirl, ugh reminds me of the couple I used to have... what weirdo's. Poor Shizuru this chick looks freaky at least my fans were at least a little attractive, Natsuki thought.**

While Natsuki was studying and glaring at Tomoe (thinking of her fangirls), Shizuru was watching Natsuki out of the corner of her eye and when she saw the contempt on his (her) face she felt strangely happy. That is until she remembered Tomoe was there waiting for an answer… so she decided to accept, if only to see what face Len would have if she surprised everyone by accepting.

"Ara, yes I think I will accompany you and the other girls Marguerite-san just give me a moment to speak finish up here with Haruka and Kruger-san," Shizuru said politely when really all she wanted to do was send Tomoe running out of the room with Haruka chasing her down (oh the pleasurable images).

"Hai Fujino-san I'll wait outside for you to finish," Tomoe said with a smug look on her face.

Natsuki just stared at Shizuru in disbelief, why would she do that? It was obvious (for like a second) that she didn't want to go…yet she did?

**Ugh, don't look so smug… you're so annoying if only there where a way to get you to leave me alone besides a restraining order, thought Shizuru angrily.**

Although she was thinking of ways to get the painfully annoying Tomoe to leave her alone, none of it showed on her face. She also saw the disbelief on Lens face and decided that even though she was lesbian and had been for years, she didn't know why she liked this boy… she'd like to try and see what it was that attracted her.

Haruka and Yukino were just standing there watching this all unfold and surprisingly Haruka was silent the entire time… but she did have on a confused face while Yukino's face was blank, she was absolutely shocked they were all aware of Marguerite's stalkerish tendencies. She could faintly hear Tomoe out in the hall pacing, no doubt getting tired of waiting for her.

**I mean could it be too much to ask for her to leave me alone for one day? Or even an hour? Shizuru thought slightly hysteric.**

"Well seeing as how Marguerite-san and the other girls are waiting for me I had better wrap this up," she said. **Wow I got lost in my thoughts; it's been like 5 minutes since the annoyance… I mean stalker… um girl went out into the hall.**

"So Kruger-san please meet me here after school, and Haruka… continue whatever it was that you and Yukino were doing."

Natsuki gave a grunt to show she understood then she stood and walked out the door and down the hall, but not without giving Tomoe a dirty look,** I don't know why but… I hate her, pretty weird, kinda like that chick's hair. What's with this feeling I get when I'm with the president, my stomach has butterflies,** Natsuki then pulled a confused face** but that usually only happens when I'm on a rollercoaster, or riding my Ducati at dangerous and suicidal speeds. Ah whatever I'll figure it out later, its lunch and I WANT MAYONNAISE!**

At that thought she scurried off to the lunch room that she had seen while running from Chie and Aoi.

Meanwhile Shizuru glided past a stunned and confused Haruka and a confused and uncomfortable Yukino to go and entertain her annoying fangirls. Oh how she wished she could tell them that it was uncool to breathe and have them all suffocate themselves.

**Ara Ara that was an exceptionally dark thought, I wonder where that came from…? Probably from my hate of Tomoe, god I hate her she needs to stop stalking me, thought Shizuru.**

**

* * *

**

Minutes later Haruka and Yukino are still standing in the office, silent and confused.

"What just haffened? I feel as if I wasn't even here… did you feel it too Yukino?"

"It's happened Haruka-chan, and yes I felt it, it seemed as if Kruger-san and Shizuru-san were totally absorbed in each other."

"…weird, he was a guy right?" asked Haruka uncertainly.

"Um, I think… he was registered as male and he ordered a male uniform but he did seem to have a feminine face and body type," she said while looking up his registration details on her laptop, "However Shizuru-san has never shown interest in a boy before. I don't know Haruka-chan, would you like me to look up his background?"

"Hmm, not that I'm interested but I feel it's in that bubuzuke woman's best interest if you do Yukino."

"Hai Haruka-chan, I'm on it."

* * *

Omake Land

Author: Bah humbug

Tomoe: Shut your freakin face! How dare you have MY Shizuru's name attached to that disgusting creature! *points at a fake male Natsuki*

Natsuki: What the hell! O.o

Tomoe: You have a gross third leg! (totally got this from Shotgun Neko's story Strange Animal… all credit to her… or him… whateverrrrr xD)

Shizuru:… My Natsuki has a third leg? I must inspect the area in question immediately!

Natsuki: / What Shizuru no! *gets Natsuki-napped into a closet where Shizuru locks the door then deadbolts it attaches the chain and locks 4 other miscellaneous locks*

Author: Hey wait… I totally want in!

Tomoe: SHIZURU-SAMA! Don't worry I'll save you! *takes a running start and rams the door*

Author: On second thought this is pretty amusing too. *watches Tomoe get up and ram it again only to go flying*

*The moans start and Tomoe freezes before renewing her attack with more energy*

Author: *listens to the moans*… hmm amusement gone. I officially want in again *pouts*

* * *

I Rofl'd at my mid chap omake. Honestly I spewed soda, apparently I'm one of those people who laugh at their own jokes. And my roomie just informed me that I laugh in public for no reason at something I apparently think about and then I lol ._.

Anyway pity party over :D

Review for me pretty please as it is my motivation. Flames are taken into consideration if you have any ideas to make this better feel free to throw them my way. All is appreciated. And as always ignore the typos that my blondness passed over even though I reviewed this like... 5 times. Gah


	3. Haruka Scream Whaa?

A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are so awesomely great and wondermous!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Haruka Scream Whaa?**

**

* * *

**

_In the forest next to the school_

*Chomp* "Ughhh so good… could use more mayonnaise though," Natsuki sighed with pleasure. As she continued to demolish the rest of her sandwich she didn't notice a girl sneaking up behind her until…

"BOO!" she yelled.

"Ahh!" screamed Natsuki as she immediately turned and threw her mayowich at her assailant.

By now the other girl was rolling around on the grass laughing, until she noticed what was _flowing_ out of the food that she was hit with.

"Oh god! Get it off get it off! That is so gross," she stated before looking Natsuki up and down," Hm… however I can forgive you… if you help me," she said positively purring while eyeing her prey up and down.

Natsuki wasn't listening she was staring forlornly at her mayowich… lying in the dirt… "My mayo," she whimpered before glaring at the other girl; who upon hearing her whimper simply rose one eyebrow.

Natsuki scowled at her before she stood and stared the girl down, "Look what you did you stupid spider!" She wasn't entirely sure why she called her spider but her rationality was 'Spiders are gross and when I see one I want to squish it' and 'SHE KILLED MY MAYO! Squish her!'

"Hmph I probably helped to save your life by scaring you. I mean look at that," she points to the dirty mayowich, "That alone could probably clog your arteries and give you a heart attack you dumb mutt!"

"Grr, who are you calling a mutt you weirdo!"

"Well who are you calling a damn Spider you mayo eating freak!"

They continued to stare each other down and just when things are about to go south… "NAO! I'M SO HUNGRY!" Boom, the red head gets tackled and her head lands on Natsuki's dream sandwich.

Nao just laid there for a few seconds wondering why her head didn't hit the hard ground, then she realized. "…oh god oh god, please don't tell me my head just landed in that death trap. Mikoto… I am going to KILL you!"

The catlike girl with braids squeaked and ran off towards the school screaming at the top of her lungs in panic," MAIIIIIIIIIIIII MAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HELP NAO'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

The red head was in quick pursuit and Natsuki was left alone with her dirty and squished dreams. Growling she stomped back to the school, "Damn it and it's too late to even grab some bread from the cafeteria ugh, today is horrible! Oh well at least I can get some more mayo once schools over… oh shit I have detention… but I'm gonna be so hungry," Natsuki was standing outside the school debating her options when the bell rang for class to begin.

"Well guess that means I'm ditching school today. Hmm wonder what would happen if I didn't come to my detention," she said with a smirk.

**Other than the small detail of not being able to see her gorgeous face again today… but chances are I'll be in for even more detentions if I skip, **thought Natsuki.

"Hehe I wonder how loud this'll make her scream," she said with an evil smirk as she walked to the parking lot and hopped on her Ducati, "Small upside to men's clothes; no need for my body suit since I'm wearing pants. I kinda miss it though maybe I'll go biking this weekend. As a girl of course." she said sighing.

* * *

_Over on the other side of the school_

"MIKOTO! Get back here! If you're so hungry eat my knuckle sandwich! Come to the dark side! We have cookies!" Coerced the red head.

Mikoto jumped into a tree and looked down at Nao, "What do I have to do to get cookies?" she asked drooling slightly.

"Just come down then I'll give you some," she said smirking.

"OK!" said Mikoto as she hopped down. Milliseconds after she was out of the tree she was tackled to the ground and then hoisted back up but this time a rope was tied around her hands and feet.

"Hehe shower time, don't worry I'll send someone to get you down. Eventually," she said as she walked off cackling.

* * *

_Class end's and School is officially out_

Shizuru sits calmly at her desk sipping her tea occasionally, reading over some paperwork and glancing out her window, when the peaceful serenity of the student council room shattered.

"KRUGER YOUR GOING TO REFRET THIS!" was screamed to the heavens and then it echoed back bouncing off the school corridors traveling outside to bounce off the school walls and 40 seconds later you heard it echo back again as it bounced off the mountains surrounding the school.

"Ara Ara, I guess this means I won't be seeing my personal conundrum until tomorrow fufufu I'm sure Haruka will have him in here bright in early," she said chuckling.

* * *

Far away in a McD's a raven haired boy was sitting at a table eating a burger overflowing with mayonnaise, so much in fact that the cashier ran to the bathroom… puking sounds could be heard. Natsuki sneezed and then chuckled, "I think someone must be screaming about me." Then she burst out laughing. The other patrons gave her strange looks and began whispering to each other.

Natsuki blushed.

After she was done eating she decided to head home and play some video games, shooting people in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare and Black Ops had become a favorite of hers especially when she could hear them getting pissed off at their multiple deaths. Muahaha…

She was climbing onto her Ducati when she saw the red headed spider going into an ally with a creeper.

"What the hell… is she an idiot?" Natsuki said in disbelief, "Even I can tell he's bad news."(Dense as she is).

Even though she didn't like this girl it's not like she wanted her to get raped or something. So she followed them into the alley, only to find the guy hog tied and hanging from the fire escape by the knot holding his hands and feet together.

She stared for a good 15 seconds before she doubled over laughing and walked out of the alley to see a certain spider leaning on her bike.

"Don't touch my baby! You might kill it like my precious mayo!" she said as she ran over and stood between her baby and the evil spider.

Nao scoffed. "Oh please mutt. You're so weird," she said looking away.

"Hmph, I'm weird? At least I didn't lure some freaky pedo into an alley and string him up on the fire escape," she stated before she had to lean on her bike or risk falling over from laughter," I mean he was sooooo gross, a white wife beater with sweat stains and were those Capri pants? Bahahahahah."

Nao blushed a little before saying, "Yea well that's why I chose him. Sheesh get with the program mutt. The dirtier the better, hopefully they'll learn their lesson and stay away from underage girls. Humph."

"Bahahahahahahahaha!"

"Is that all you're gonna do! Laugh until you cry?" Nao stared as she continued to laugh, "Well whatever I need to get home or Momma's gonna worry. Don't choke on your outrageous laughter Mutt."

Natsuki's laughing died off a little and she chuckled before seeing Nao walking off, and it was getting dark… "Uh hey spider! You want a lift home? It's uh… getting dark and we don't want your _momma_ to worry." She said snickering.

Nao spun around and her cheeks were slightly pink," You tryin to pick a fight you lazy Mutt?"

Natsuki just grinned, "Just get on the bike Spider freak. I'll forgive you for the mayo thing just because you gave me a good laugh…" she trailed off before she started laughing again.

Nao sighed in exasperation as she walked back to the bike, where she was handed the helmet. "You wear it for now," Natsuki said nicely as she straddled her bike. Nao slid on the helmet at clasped it at the bottom before flipping up the visor," I live at 4982 White Birch, got any idea where that is?"

"Hm… is it over by Sakurai street? It sounds familiar."

"Yeah it's 4 streets over though."

"Huh you live relatively close to me, should I be scared for my possessions?" she joked.

"I will smack you, damn Mutt." She said as she slipped the visor down and slid onto the bike and wrapped her arms around her waist. It was then that Nao paused and then tensed up as she tightened her arms around the 'boy'. Natsuki revved the bike and peeled out of the parking lot smirking.

When they reached the house Nao slipped off the bike and took off the helmet before she turned to Natsuki and stared.

"What's that look for? Creeping me out Spider," she jested.

"I'm just wondering… wondering why you're pretending to be a guy," she said seriously.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN

Omake:

Author: *Skipping my way to the council room* Tralala Type my stories tralala. Hm? Whatever could that sound be…?

Haruka: RAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRRRR *Sprinting down the hall trampling innocent bystanders while dragging Yukino along*

Yukino: Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry… oh no he's bleeding… SORRY…

Author: Poor poor bystanders ooo… ouch she just ATE that door. Major face plant. Hehehehe… huh? OH SHYT!

*author gets clothes lined while not even moving. Such is the power of Harubeast*

Yukino: Oh god, so sorry please don't cut out our romance pleaaaasssseeee *disappears around the corner*

Shizuru: Ara… I hear screams of pain and roaring. Kruger-san was right she is like a lion *fufufufu*… Ara! I hope Tomoe got in the way.

Natsuki: What the heck! I wasn't in this omake at all! Oh wait never mind.

Nao: Stupid Mutt.

* * *

Mini Omake 2:

Yukino: It's regret Haruka-chan.

Haruka: That's what I said Yukino!

Everyone pauses as they hear the 40 second delayed echo from the mountain.

Haruka: Omfg I did say it wrong.

Yukino: *facepalm*

* * *

Mini Omake 3:

Nao and Natsuki are standing outside her apartment building in a stare down, after the astonishing accusation when...

Nao: Oh crap I forgot Mikoto.

* * *

A/N:

Hmm a kinda sorta-ish short chapter but no need to worry! The fourth chapter is already half done. I had to end it at Nao cuz that was my cliffy. Next installment of Under Cover coming soon to a website near YOU! Oh wait is she still under cover? Maybe I should change my title! …jkin :D


	4. Caught in the web Squash the bug

Mmk guys and gals: No ShizNat this chapter just Natsuki and Nao sarcasm and insults mixed with teasing. But don't worry my pets, its back to school next chapter!

* * *

**Also I've been getting requests for longer chapters, well sorry to inform you all but the chapters will most likely stay this length unless I can't find a good spot for a cliffy. Upside is I will update more often. But yea same length chaps.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Caught in the web. Squash the bug.**

Natsuki was stunned: how in the hell could she tell she was a girl? Only here in Fuuka for 1 day and she's already busted. **Wow I really suck at keeping this secret.**

Nao just continued to stare while holding onto Natsuki's helmet, probably as insurance that she couldn't just bolt. I mean… she wouldn't leave her helmet right?

"Ehehe… what are you talking about? You must be imagining this… err… what made you think that anyway?"

Nao continued to stare, "Your waist is too small to be a guys… it's certainly toned though," she said with a small blush.

"Huh? Some guys have small waists! Like uh… *cough* well… me duh," Natsuki said snorting.

"Mutt. I hunt pedo's on my time off. I think I can tell the difference between a guy and a girl that dresses as a guy. Oh man you're not a cross dresser are you?" She asked smirking, "Help help a raging lesbians coming to get me!" she yelled while running in small circles.

Natsuki blushed beet red, "Fine I'll tell you just shut up!" she snarled.

"I'm waiting perverted lesbian who spends her time preying on the innocent girls of Fuuka," she practically sang.

"I'd hardly call you innocent… but anyway yes I'm a girl, and since I am I can't really deny the cross dressing thing… but uh I have a reason I swear!" Natsuki said quickly.

"Mhm well let's hear it but first lets go inside and head to my room so my Momma won't bother us."

Natsuki followed Nao into the apartment while snickering from the use of 'momma'.

"I can't believe you actually call her Momma," she said trying to muffle her chuckles with her hand.

"Shut up you stupid Mutt! That's what I've always called her so no sense stopping now," she stated quickly while trying to keep Natsuki walking behind her so she couldn't see her blush.

They quickly ran up the stairs to the second floor and Nao pulled out her keys and headed to door number twenty. She unlocked the door and walked inside, "Momma I'm home and I brought a Mutt! Can we keep her?" she said smirking.

Natsuki was just standing in the doorway gaping. Until she heard a woman's voice reply, "Nao-chan you know we can't have dogs!" she said walking into the hallway to inspect the 'mutt', "Oh my your no dog you're a boy, well I'm confused," she said with a grin.

"Oh that's the mutt Momma and it's not a he, she's a bitch!" she said doubled up with laughter.

Natsuki grumbled as she walked inside and closed the door before giving a small bow, "Kruger… eh…it's a pleasure to meet you…err…"

"Yuuki Satsuki nice to meet you Kruger…chan?" she said giggling.

Natsuki blushed.

"Momma I'm gonna take the mutt into my room for a little bit, she has some explaining to do," Nao stated while wearing an evil grin.

"Ok honeybunches, dinner will be finished soon and you're welcome to stay Kruger-san I made more than enough as long as Nao decides to not be a piglet tonight."

"MOMMA! Argh just come this way mutt," she snarled while blushing.

Natsuki who had started to laugh at the whole 'honeybunches' thing was now laughing so hard her laughs came out silently. (Mini A/N: Have you ever done this it's possibly the best way to laugh! Seriously xD)

Nao quickly led Natsuki to her room in an attempt to save face from her teasing mother. As they entered Nao quickly shut the door and flopped on her bed. Natsuki just stared at her room in astonishment.

"Is it strange that I was imaging spider webs, whips and chains and possibly some pedo skeletons?"

Nao stared at her in disbelief, "Just who the hell do you think I am you cross dresser!"

Natsuki scoffed and sat in her desk chair, "Well I certainly wouldn't look at you and think you would have pink bedspread, red walls kinda since they look a little like blood…"

Nao grabs a pillow and throws it into Natsuki's face, "Shut up and talk!"

"Ok ok sheesh so violent. Where to start where to start… hm well guess one way to start is," Natsuki said while standing up and taking off her black wig letting her blue hair flow down her back as she did her hair flip, "Natsuki Kuga age 17 and forced into my father's version of witness protection because a murder may or may not be after me. The end, all done I'm outta here," She said with a grin.

Nao just stared at her astonished before tackling her against the door, "Wait wait wait that was way confusing and you're not getting away that easy!" **Besides while I hate to admit it that hair flip was beyond sexy… Bad brain! BAD!**

"Argh! Rape rape! Assault! Coercion! Molester! Deviant!"

After that long string of words the door flew open and both Nao and Natsuki went flying to the floor, Natsuki on the bottom and Nao on top straddling the other girl. **Oh dear god, I have those thoughts and she ends up underneath me of course, Damn you Fates, yelled Nao in her head.**

"…Oh my am I interrupting? Aw my little Nao-chan you're growing up so fast, you have your first girlfriend and everything soon you're going to be doing _this_ and _that_. I'm so proud," Satsuki said sniffling.

"Oh… my… god… You are so dead Mutt! Momma I'm not a lesbian! AND what the hell is _this _and_ that?"_

But her mother was already gone, walking towards the kitchen sniffling and mumbling about her darling little Nao-chan becoming a woman. Nao just gaped at the door before she felt hands sliding up her thighs and she flew about 5 feet into the air screaming.

"What the hell Mutt! Who gave you permission to touch me! Perverted old lecher!"

"My permission was the fact you were just sitting on me for no reason! I won't dent the pervert thing though since I usually tell myself that," Natsuki said sheepishly.

Nao stared blankly at her for a minute, "Has anyone ever told you you're an idiot?"

"Quite frequently my best friend would tell me so…"

"…you have friends? I'm shocked, honestly I'm shocked haha."

"Anyway I have stuff to do so what the hell else did you want me to say, damn it get to the point!" Natsuki said while rubbing her forehead ( it had hit the door from the impromptu tackle).

"… I forgot."

"…I'm leaving, and unfortunately I'll probably see you at school tomorrow, however I do ask you not tell anyone about me. It can't leak out or I'll be forced to move again… and I'm too lazy and hate moving," said Natsuki as she walked out of Nao's room while putting on her wig.

"Psh! I would be the unfortunate on to see your ugly mug tomorrow and don't think otherwise stupid Mutt!"

Natsuki just ignored her but there was a small vein throbbing on her forehead and she was scowling, as she passed by the kitchen on her way to the door she peeked in and saw Satsuki sitting at the table sipping some tea.

" Yuuki-san thank you for your offer of dinner, but I need to be getting home," Natsuki said while scratching the back of her head.

Satsuki turned and smiled at Natsuki, "It's quite alright dear I understand it's getting a little late so your family must be wondering where you are."

"Ehehehe… Kind of," Natsuki said as Satsuki walked her to the door, "Well goodnight Yuuki-san."

"Goodnight Natsuki-chan," she said with a smirk, "Oh and… please be gentle with my little honeybunches heart," she snorted as she doubled up with laughter.

**This woman… she's EVIL! She must have been listening in, gah how embarrassing.**

Natsuki was red so she quickly gave a short bow before sprinting back to her bike. Then she realized… "Son of a Biiiiiiiitch! She still has my helmet! No way am I doing back up there to be teased some more. Guess I will have to see that damn Spider tomorrow."

She then revved up her bike and rode home cursing the Yuuki family the whole way there.

When she arrived back at her apartment she parked her bike and went to her apartment, where she could hear her phone was ringing. "Damnit! Unlock unlock! Faaaster!" When she got her door open she ran to her phone and ripped the phone off the hook.

"What the hell do you want!" she snarled into the phone.

"Now now Natsuki is that any way to greet your loving wonderful caring and fantastic father?"

"Depends on what it is you want," she said dryly.

"Well actually I have some bad news…"

* * *

Omake:

Nao: You suck some serious #$!

Author: I so do not. That is yuckie.

Haruka: THIS CHAPTER SUCKED MONKEY BALLS!

Yukino: O_O

Shizuru: …. I was under the impression this was a ShizNat fic. Don't make me hurt you…

Author: *cringes* I'm sorry ._. Nao is my third favorite person in ShizNat-Hime… she's so cool… and hot… and vicious… and vengeful… and sexy… o.O

Everyone: O.o

Author: A little NatNao never hurt anybody! *cries*

*crickets*

* * *

A/N: By the way gonna throw out all the too be couples comin up for those who are interested since this was a NatNao chapter! Lawl… ShizNat coming up I swear lol.

ShizNat – A givin.

HaruKino – My last omake said so.

MaiKoto – Cuz cats need love too.

NaoLyssa – Omg o.O

ChieAoi – Cuz damn it they are always together.


	5. Ara ara

Ok guys typing up this is going a little slow since I'm using WordPad, and that I have to have it squished into the top left hand side of my computer screen. Cuz my cat totally jacked up my computer screen. Now it's all cracked and crap. Should have a new laptop in a week or so. However I'll still be updating, it might just be slower.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ara Ara**

* * *

"What kind of bad news? I hate bad news!" Natsuki complained.

Natsuki's father was silent for a moment as if astonished, "Natsuki who likes bad news! Not even those emo kids like bad news! Bad news speaks for itself! Bad news is as bad as it gets, if someone told me they liked bad news I'd send them to a mental institution! ... ect ect."

Natsuki lowered her head defeated while her father continued on with his rant while showing no signs of stopping. She knew better than to interrupt because then he'd start ranting about 'young children not respecting their elders'. After 2 minutes she put the phone down and went to the kitchen and started up some ramen while eating spoonfuls of mayo. Once the ramen was done (instant ramen FTW) she added liberal amounts of mayo before walking back to the phone.

"Natsuki? Natsukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii wheeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee diiiiiiidddd youuuuuuuuuu goooooooooooooooooo," moaned her father.

"Oh my god seriously? Ever since you watched Finding Nemo you always moan in your supposed whale speak. IT ISN'T WHALE SO SHUT IT!"

"My own daughter is so mean to me even though I'm saving her from mortal and social peril..."

"What the hell are you talking about? Social peril, what does that even mean? I knew you were crazy I don't know why I never got you help."

"Hmph so says the mayo obsessed. Anyway the point of the call, other than to see if by some moronic reason you managed to give yourself away. That's would be so funny, but not really," he said seriously.

"Uhhh? *cough cough* and mayo isn't my obsession, it's my favorite food," she said while cuddling her instant mayo soup, "Oh yea so get to the point already!"

"Right right, you want me to say it in whale? ..."

"SHUT UP YOU BAKA! I am not interested in your damn fishy language!"

"Fine sheesh you party pooper. Anyway... Alyssa managed to weasel your location out of me... I'd rather not talk about it... Miyu's scary... but any who... well... I'm not 100% sure but she could show up there at any time..."

BOOM! The door fly's open so fast it hits the wall and the blond girl who had taken a step in got smacked by by the door as it bounced off the wall.

...Natsuki just stood there in her hallway with the phone to her ear while staring at the door, "Baka... I gotta go a blond just kicked in my door then the door kicked back. I'll call you sometime tomorrow."

"Whaaaaaat that's not fair... I totally want to..." Natsuki cut off the rest of his sentence by putting the phone back on the hook.

"Hmm I wonder how long it'll take him to notice there's a dial tone?"

The door flew open again only this time the blond dived inside the apartment and rolled before landing on her feet smirking.

"Bwahahaha! Take that door! Didn't get me that time! VICTORY!" yelled Alyssa as she did a little victory jig.

*insert Natsuki facepalm here*

"So what took you so long to kick in my door again after the first time? You waited a good minute and a half," Natsuki said smirking, "You weren't by any chance trying to formulate a fancy shmancy second attempt at an entrance were you?"

Alyssa stared at Natsuki's smirking face before... "You look like a gay boy," she stated simply before strolling into Natsuki's living room and flopping on her couch.

Natsuki watched her gaping, "Grr wasn't Miyu with you? You two are almost inseparable."

At that question Alyssa paused before walking back to the door and staring at it questionably, "I think she's still outside," she said cheerfully while opening the door to see Miyu standing on the doorstep holding her forehead, "Oppsa Daisy."

"...I don't know how you live with her Miyu."

Miyu just sighed and walked inside, while Alyssa stuck out her tongue childishly, "Bite me!"

"You know my reply to that Alyssa, I think you keep saying it so that you'll eventually get bit," Natsuki replied while taking off her wig.

"Your too much of a wimp, that's why I don't listen to you," Alyssa said with a cocky smile and then stuck her tongue out again.

Before she could react Natsuki swooped in and quickly bit her tongue before walking to the couch, turning on the T.V. and eating her mayo soup.

Alyssa: O.O

Miyu: -_- (Normal face LOL)

"...you win this time, but I will have my REVENGE!" yelled Alyssa before she ran to the kitchen and stated making herself ramen while Miyu wandered toward the bathroom and started looking for aspirin.

Minutes later Alyssa sat on the couch with her ramen while Miyu made her way into the kitchen for some water.

Natsuki: :I

Alyssa: :Y

Natsuki: :Y

Alyssa: :I

{A/N: nomnom. The end.)

"Spongebob? Really? God you are such a nerd. Sponges can not do those things!" said Alyssa.

"You take everything so literal! Of course they can't! Like a squirrel could live underwater... sheesh," Natsuki said exasperated.

Alyssa pouted at her, "Hmph I've been your best friend since... forever and you're so inhospitable."

Just as Natsuki was opening her mouth to retort...

"... Were here to keep you company on your little trip, your backup if you will. It would be hard to hide your secret all alone," Miyu interrupted.

"Hmph, well you're too late because I already blew it, I gave a girl a ride home on my bike and she must have... *blush* felt me up enough to get a clue on my real gender."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA, you really suck at keeping your own secrets. I should have known this would happen, but we can have Miyu 'silence' her," Alyssa said with a smirk.

"Uh... as fun as that would be to watch the Spider get squished... she said she'd keep quiet, and hell if I know why, but I believe her," Natsuki said sweat dropping before doing a double take, "Wait what, your going to school with me? O.o"

"Mhm," hummed Alyssa, "This will be so fun... any hotties at your school?" Alyssa asked while nudging her in the ribs.

*Sigh* "I suppose, however I call dibs on the student council pres. I saw her first," Natsuki said while not realizing she was pouting.

"Hear that Miyu? I love new schools, so many new girls to hit on. *squeel*"

Miyu: -_-

"Well what car did you guys bring? Hopefully nothing too flashy," Natsuki worried.

"Nah, we downsized to a Audi R8 (nice car) figured we would get more attention in my car of awesomeness. We can grab less attention, well the least amount we can what with us being hot and lesbian. How much more attention grabbing could you get?" giggled Alyssa.

Natsuki stared at her in disbelief before sighing, "Well I'm gonna head to bed, you guys can fight over the other side of my bed and the couch since I don't have anything else for you to sleep on."

Alyssa stared at her in horror, "Oh dear god, Miyu I call the couch and that's final, no way am I sleeping on that bed so I can get kicked off 20 times in the night. Or unconsciously touch her and then having her attack me..."

Natsuki growled and walked to her bedroom door, "I do not! You must be imagining things! *mumble mumble* Little brat."

10 minutes later when Miyu entered Natsuki's bedroom she changed and before getting into the bed, put a pillow; and courtesy of Alyssa a couple couch cushions on the floor to soften her fall...

The next morning

BEEP BEEP

"Mother fuuuuuuuckerrrrrrrrrrrr..." Natsuki slurred, "No wanna wake uuuup."

Groaning could be heard from the living room before the door opened and Alyssa staggered in, flopped on the bed and hit the snooze button. Miyu was... surprise, on the floor.

Alyssa, knowing what happened to Miyu started snickering until it grew to full blown gut wrenching laughter. Until that is Natsuki flung her arm around and smacked her.

"Ugh snooze... snooze!"

Alyssa sat straight up with a scowl before pushing Natsuki off the bed.

Thump. Groan. Curse. Zzz.

Alyssa heard her small snore and her scowl deepened before she got up and went to make some coffee.

5 minutes later Miyu appeared in the kitchen and Alyssa smiled at her happy and awake, "Nectar of the gods! You want a cup O' Jo?"

Miyu: -_- "Sure"

"What do you want for breakfast? I'm thinking waffles, but I can make you something else if you want. Natsuki get's Mayo toast since I'm sure she won't be waking up until we're almost late..."

"Waffles are fine."

*Insert NomNomming here*

* * *

_20 minutes later_

Bang! Alyssa flung Natsuki's door open, "Wake up you lazy bish! We're gonna be late if you don't get your fat ass up!"

Natsuki continued to snore.

"Damn... I was hoping the insults would wake her up. Desperate measures... Natsuki if you want extra Mayo on your toast you better wake up now!"

Natsuki thought process: Zzz... mmm... Mayo... mmmmm... Mayo on hot pres... wait EXTRA mayo?

"Huh wha? Mayo? Oh crap what time is it?"

"7:30 so get going, Miyu and I have to be there early to get our schedules, we'll meet you there. We should have the same classes though."

Natsuki who was frantically getting dressed, putting on her wig while grabbing her bag and trying to brush her teeth just nodded; and when she did she managed to dribble toothpaste/ drool down her chin and onto her shirt (still no uniform). "Muffer Fawwker!"

Alyssa walked out of the apartment laughing while Miyu... -_-.

5 minutes and a new shirt later Natsuki was racing her way to school. When she reached the parking lot she spotted the Audi and parked next to it.

"Yo Mutt, I see you finally got here... been waiting forever, and believe me I am faaaar from patient. *whispering* I wish your wig would have flown off that would have been hilarious," Nao said smirking.

Natsuki scowled and turned to see Nao holding her helmet out for her, "Psh thanks I guess... stupid Spider."

"Grr."

Natsuki stashed the helmet in her Ducati's seat before walking towards the school with Nao. (In other words insulting each other until they were interrupted.)

"N- I mean... Len! That's going to take some getting used too..." Alyssa whined.

Natsuki and Nao looked over to had interrupted them, both of them still glaring.

Alyssa: o.o *backs away*

Miyu: -_-

Nao then did a double take, taking her time looking from Alyssa's legs up up up up to her face making occasional stops. Alyssa who had noticed the obvious check outting (not a word but oh wellz) looked Nao over before smirking.

"Like what you see cutie?" she said while striking a model pose.

Nao blushed as red as her hair before looking away coughing.

Natsuki: Laughing her ass off.

Alyssa: Evil smirk.

Nao: /

Miyu: -_-

Then... "!" the lion roared.

"... Holy shit how could I have forgotten something as annoying as 'The Lion', who's pissed off at me I'm sure... Quick flee!" yelled Natsuki as she took off towards the forest.

Haruka had been expecting this so she was already running towards her before... "RAAAAWWWWRRRRR" *tackle*.

"H-Haruka-chan! You can't just tackle people!" stammered Yukino.

"He was trying to espade!"

"Um... it's either... Escape or Evade... I'm actually not sure about that one," a confused Yukino said.

Haruka gave her a blank stare while still in *tackling position* "I said one of those!"

"Ugh get off me tubby, can't... breathe..."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TUBBY!" Haruka screamed totally and completely insulted.

"This is all muscle and don't you forget it! Because I will show you!"

"Eeew, keep your clothes on please!"

Haruka who was pissed off just started dragging her off by her shirt again.

"Noooo you're gonna stretch this one too! I don't have enough shirts for this!" Natsuki protested.

Yukino who was tagging along behind watched Natsuki wiggle, trying to free herself from the Harubeasts grasp, and couldn't help but be amused and started to chuckle lightly.

*Pout from Natsuki*

* * *

Alyssa, Miyu, and Nao just watched the whole scenario play out. Two of the three burst out laughing as Natsuki was being dragged away while pouting.

Miyu: -_-

"Hehe, anyway you seemed familiar with the Mutt. You two know him?"

"Yep, we've all been best friends since we can remember, by the way I'm Sears Alyssa and this is Greer Miyu. She doesn't talk much." Alyssa said while walking over to Natsuki's cell phone that had dropped mid tackle, and scooped it up.

"I can see that, I'm Yuuki Nao I met the Mutt yesterday. Oh yeah... I've been wondering what's with the mayonnaise obsession?"

"We don't know ever since... forever she's loved mayonnaise. Be afraid, be very afraid..."

As Nao and Alyssa we're getting acquainted they didn't notice a busty redhead who was charging their direction, Miyu did but... -_-.

The redhead pounced onto the other redhead and screamed, "Yuuki Nao! You are so in trouble! You left Mikoto in a tree! She was strung up there until a night crew guy spotted her and cut her down!"

"Oh crap I forgot her! Well I remembered her once... but I was busy. Then forgot again."

"That's it I won't make any bento's for you for the next month! Mikoto gets your bento for today and you won't be getting another until next month!" Mai said before stalking off.

Nao: ;_; Bentoooo come baaack

Alyssa: Aw she's so cute when she looks crushed.

Miyu: -_-

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the school... or more specifically, Outside the Student Council Room.

Haruka lifted Natsuki up by her shirt so high that her feet weren't touching the ground before dropping her. Natsuki who was caught unaware ended up flopping onto her face.

"Owww..."

Haruka then slammed the door open and pushed her in so she ended up rolling into the room.

**Way to make an entrance Natsuki, bet she thinks you're super smooth now... Natsuki thought with sarcasm.**

She got up looked at Shizuru and the black haired guy who was by the desk (sipping tea) and said, "That's how I roll..."

The guy snorted in laughter before doubling up leaning on the desk, while Shizuru giggled behind her hand.

Natsuki blushed bright red while Yukino joined in the laughing. Haruka just gave her an exasperated look.

***Giggle* He's cute when he blushes, thought Shizuru happily.**

"*Giggle* Kruger-san sure knows how to make an entrance *giggle*"

"Hahaha," the guy was almost crying now...

**Oh so smooth Natsuki... oh so smooth... there's that sarcasm again.**

*cough cough*

"Well to get to the joint, Kruger-san knew he had detention yesterday and he skipped. Not only that but skipped all his classes abter lunch as well. So do you have anything to say for yourself?" Haruka asked *loudly*.

"Point and after Haruka-chan"

"That's what I said Yukino!"

While rubbing her ear, "A stupid Spider surprised me while I was eating and made me throw my mayowich at her and then she proceeded to fall on it and run away. I was hungry so I left to go to McD's," Natsuki said with a serious face.

"Hehe well since she didn't seem to want to come to detention I say we assign more. How about a weeks worth of detention? Who was going to watch him yesterday?"

"That would be me Kanzaki-kun," said Shizuru.

"Well then how about having him help you this week, that should lighten your load a little. Have him do your grunt work," he said chuckling.

"Quite a good idea," grinned Shizuru.

There was a pause in conversation as everyone mentally digested this information when...

"What is a mayowich exactly?" asked Shizuru who looked like she already knew but really hoped she was wrong.

"Mayonnaise on bread."

Everyone squinted while covering their mouth and cringing.

"What! It's the most amazing thing ever! Don't hate on my Mayo."

*Sweatdrops all around*

_**Ring Ring**_

"Ara ara, looks like class has started. It seems we have two new transfers into your class today... I will escort you to your class Kruger-san, that way Haruka won't suspect you of skipping class today as well and I can introduce myself to the new students," said Shizuru with a tiny smirk.

"Hmph if I wanted to skip this early I wouldn't have even come to school yet," Natsuki scoffed.

"*Giggle* Well lets be on our way then shall we?"

Shizuru and Natsuki walked out of the room and began down the hall towards Natsuki's class.

"Now Kruger-san you wouldn't be planning on skipping anymore of my detentions would you? I was very disappointed yesterday when I heard you wouldn't be coming," Shizuru pouted.

**W-What the hell no no don't pout it makes you look sexy and totally edible...**

"A-Ah... *drools a little* I'll come... uh j-just so I don't get anymore detentions... yeah, that's why... and the lion would probably tackle me again... *wipes off the minuscule amount of drool*.

"That's the only reason? Kruger-kun must think I'm hideous to go so far as to skip half the day just to get away from spending one hour with me. *commence crying*"

Natsuki just stared at her for a moment not even noticing the change in title, "Your not hideous! I was just hungry!"

*Still crying* "Kruger-kun would rather eat unhealthy and fattening food rather than seeing me."

"No! I uhh... of course I want to see you, your gorgeous! I would be an idiot to not want to see you!"

Shizuru then pulled her hands away from her face, not a sign of one shed tear on her face, "Ara! Kruger-kun thinks I'm gorgeous?" Shizuru asked with a smirk.

Natsuki gaped at her before blushing, "Ok ok you got me with your crocodile tears that time! You wont get me again though!" she puffed.

**That's what you think Kruger-kun, I can tell you're going to be a pushover when it comes to that technique, she thought with confidence.**

"Ara ara we're here already, how time flies when your having fun," Shizuru said merrily.

Natsuki: x.x

Shizuru knocked lightly before opening the door and walking in with Natsuki right behind.

"Good Morning Sugiura-sensei, Kruger-san was with us in the council room this morning and we lost track of time. Sorry to interrupt your class time."

"It's not a problem Fujino-san, Kruger go ahead and take your seat," Midori said peppily, "Well since your here, maybe you would like to familiarize yourself with the new transfers."

"Ara ookini for the opportunity." She looked along the students until she saw a blond and green haired girl, both sitting near Natsuki.

"Hello my name is Fujino Shizuru I'm the student council president, if you have any questions or need anything please feel free to drop by the council room anytime," she said genuinely.

**Wow... no wonder Natsuki called dibs, I'd be all over her in a second... Alyssa thought with a smirk.**

"Once again I apologize for intruding upon your class time and I had best be getting back before Haruka-san comes to get me," Shizuru said with a grin.

"Haha I can see that happening, goodbye Fujino-san."

Shizuru waved calmly as she closed the door behind her. Midori then launched back into her lecture on the Meji Era's history, pausing only to catch her breath.

Natsuki who was staring out the window was startled when a piece of paper bounced off her head and landed on her desk.

_'She is damn fine. Wish I had seen her first :P. Also you dropped your cell when that beefy blond chick tackled you. Your dad called like 10 times since class started, after class give him a call and see what's up.'_

**What could possibly be so important that he'd call that many times, damn Alyssa couldn't you have told me this later now I want to call him! Now time will move so slooooow, Natsuki griped.**

An hour later they were set free from the stuffy classroom so they could move on to the fresh air that comes with gym class (if your outside, if not musty worse than classroom air). While walking to the changing room Alyssa passed back her phone and she dialed her father's number.

"I wonder what was so important he called so many times," Alyssa said slightly worried.

"It could be something potentially very bad considering he continued calling, how many times was it?" Miyu asked. (omg she speaks)

"I had 18 missed calls, damn why isn't he picking up?"

The call went to voice mail, so she hung up and dialed again. This time the call was answered on the first ring.

"NATSUKI? Is that you? Are you ok? Why weren't you answering! I was just about to call the police in Fuuka!" Her father said panicking.

"Whoa whoa I'm fine nothing has happened, why what's wrong?"

"I knew it was a good idea to send you into hiding... As for what happened, he struck again... or at least he tried to... he didn't kill anyone this time."

"WHAT? Who was it and how did they get away?" Natsuki questioned quickly.

"His target this time... was me..."

* * *

*le gasp*

**Omake 1:**

Author: Praise me my minions! My longest chapter yet because damn the fates I could not find a good cliffy spot!

Alyssa: I'm a perv o.O. Dear god I love it! For once I'm not the naive child! I'm not with Miyu and Miyu's not with Nao! *frolics*

Nao: O.o *looks at Miyu* That is soooo awkward.

Miyu: -_-

Shizuru: Yay I got to pull my most known move on Natsuki this chapter. You know that one that everyone uses? Know why? Because it works! Araaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. I love tea so much...

Natsuki: / Damn tea fanatic.

Haruka: For the love of Bob. I have yet to have any toemance!

Yukino: *dies from the image of toemance*

Reito: Yay I get to have omake fun too! *Does a Yukino impersonation* God and Romance Haruka-chan.

Haruka: That's what I said Yukino!

Author/Nao/Alyssa/Natsuki: ROFLMAO

Author: I feel the need to say this... The characters of Mai Hime are not owned by me... nor are they 'my' minions they are the creation of Sunrise and thus... their minions. *goes and cries in my corner*

* * *

**Omake 2:**

Natsuki's riding on her bike with one hand as the other is holding her hair in place.

"Damn Spider! Damn Spider's mother!"

* * *

**Omake 3:**

Miyu: -_-

* * *

**A/N:** Ok I HAD to make Alyssa a perverted skirt chaser! It's against the norm I think but I just think she's be super hot all cocky and grown up *wipes away a tear*.

Alyssa: Seme

Nao: Uke

FWT

Omakes stumped me on this chap lol. I must be tired. Also the Miyu faces... if they bug you ignore them haha but she's always got the same face!

Ignore the typos please since I can hardly see what I'm typing. Damn random lines of color that obscure my view!

Reviews motivate me to have less sucky omakes and more Alyssa hitting on gals.

**Author: Free Shizuru kisses for reviews!**

Natsuki: Boot to the head.

Shizuru: Ara ara... Natsuki don't kill her we need her. Or do we?


End file.
